


Dyspathy

by Spooky-Spaghetties (Windershins)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Not A Fix-It, Reference to Torture, Reference to body horror, medical ethics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windershins/pseuds/Spooky-Spaghetties
Summary: A 100-word Anakin-lives horror AU.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't torture. 

She had interrogated the JAG corps at length, run through libraries of intergalactic law, documents from dozens of planets and decrees on sentients' rights handed down by the Old Republic's senate. It wasn't a consensus (these things couldn't be), but she was confident enough. Leia Organa, now princess of nothing but the sparkling fragments of dust which had once been called Aldaran, reminded herself of these facts every time she was obliged to come here, to the prison medbay where they kept the ragged remains of Vader. 

"Wake him up."

It wasn't _kind_ , but it wasn't torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAG= Judge Advocate General's Corps, the legal branch of a military. 
> 
> This is completely unbetaed. Blame jerseydevious (for its existence, generally- she offered to beta).


	2. Chapter 2

Luke held him down through the rigors, speaking to him as one might speak to soothe a beast. The wracking spasms had come on at no provocation, and he was powerless to suppress them. They jarred his surgical wounds, clattered what remained of his teeth together. 

Luke's voice was like wind through trees, hushing out something gentle. Vader, adrift almost beyond pain in the warm corona of his son's Force presence, thought distantly that this must be the Naboo in him. 

"You and your sister must see Theed one day," he rasped, the scrape of a desert squall over bones.


End file.
